The present invention relates to disinfectant compositions for cleaning the skin of humans and for cleaning surface such as floors. The compositions are homogeneous, clear, and also useful as disinfectant. The invention also provides a process for the preparation of the cleaning composition. The composition of the invention includes essential oils isolated from plants. The compositions are prepared by mixing the components in a particular well-defined order to obtain clear, transparent solutions effective against pathogenic bacteria and fungi.
The invention relates to development of the disinfectants that are non-toxic, bio-safe and in addition give pleasant odour. The disinfectants already available in the market contain harmful chemicals such as formaldehyde, ethane dialdehyde, n-propanol, benzalkonium chloride, phenol and the like.
Essential oils isolated from plant sources are known to possess antimicrobial properties. However when used as disinfectants in hospitals, laboratories, offices and houses, they run into problems, such asxe2x80x94not dispersing evenly in common solutions like water. Thus, a composition circumventing these bottlenecks is most desirable and is the intent of the invention.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is to provide a disinfectant compositions for cleaning skin.
Another object is to provide a surface cleaning composition.
Yet another object is to provide a process for the preparation of the surface cleaning composition.
Still another object is to provide a process for the preparation of the skin cleaning composition.
The invention relates to the process for preparing homogeneous, clear, disinfectant compositions, such as for example, hand and surface cleaning compositions that contain essential oils isolated from plants. The compositions are prepared by mixing the components in a particular well-defined order on the basis of experimentation to obtain clear, transparent solutions effective against pathogenic bacteria and fungi. The process of the invention includes the defined sequence of steps of mixing together all the constituents intimately as described in the examples.